Tobias is gone
by deadlydivergentfan
Summary: Tris believes that Tobias is a traitor and she can not forgive him. What happens when Tori forces her to fake love him and try and buy them time to analysis the evidence given from the Candor.


Tris

I stand crying against Caleb's shoulder, I see the fire escape door open and Tobias's head pop out. I wipe my tears a way and contact Christina and Tori for backup. I tell Caleb to talk to him so I won't feel like yelling at him. After a while I feel Caleb put his hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me and I go closer to feel safe. I see Tobias's face and his expression is a mix of anger and sadness. He runs forward and punches Caleb in the stomach, I grab his wrists and pin them behind his back and push him against a wall and keep him steady. I keep him in place until Tori comes and tells me to release him, I do as I am told and two of the loyal Daunthless guards come and one arm each and they take him to a cell in the Candor headquarters. Once he is inside Tori comes up to me and says "I know you don't want to do this but you have to play along with what he believes is real and once you gain his trust, I need you to make him agree to take truth serum and expose him as the traitor that he is". I don't want to do this but I know that I can get justice for all those people he lied to, so I nod.

The next morning I put the earpiece that Tori gave me last night and I walk to a room one door down from Tobias's cell while I'm there I try to remember the instructions Tori gave me. Christina keeps telling me that I am unlucky because I have to pretend to love that criminal and I 100% agree with her statements. I walk in and I wait until the door closes and I run to him and I start to feed him the lies that Tori told me to say, like why I attacked him or why I am doing this. He seemed relaxed once I finished explaining. He kisses my cheek but I want to run away but I stay still. He explains why he came here and other stuff but I don't believe a word he says so I just nod and after a while he starts to lean against the wall, I start to leave but he begs for me to stay I tell him I will come again tomorrow.

When I walk in the next day I see that his face stained with tears, the guard told me that he has been crying and yelling to see me all night. I sit across from him and he seems a little bit disappointed. I tell him "I will come every day, but you won't be able to leave this cell unless you take the truth serum". He looks at me, then the floor and he comes closer to me and I notice he is shaking with fear and then I remember that he is scared of close places and this room isn't very big. I try to calm him down but he keeps hyperventilating. After a while I decided to leave so it gives him more space but before I can get up he hugs me and I realize it's not the small space, he's afraid of losing me so I stay until he calms down. I tell Tori to send in the Peace Serum. It will put him in a better mood. He goes to the corner of the room when I go to get the peace serum. I ask if he wants to do it himself or me. He says that he trusts me to do it.

Tobias

I feel the needle go in and all I see is Tris's face. She asks me "How are you feeling" I want to say fine but I end up saying "I feel depressed" She doesn't look at me as if I just kicked a puppy but she has no expression in her eyes. I feel nervous around her and I back away. I feel like a small kid that has seen his nightmare again. She starts for the door but I call for her, she turns around and tells me that she has to go, I nod and I don't like that she's gone. My mind is buzzing with memories.

Tris

The next morning before I go to visit Tobias, I am asked to go Tori's room, I follow the guard. Tori have asked me to stay until Tobias falls asleep then place a pillow under his head and then I can leave. I don't want to but I agree. I talk to Tobias about what has happened. And I tell him that I can stay the night for a few days with this news he looks happier than before. I hear Tori saying that I need to let him build his strength so I pretend to feel weak and fall on the floor. I feel his heat above me and hear him screaming my name. After a while I open my eyes and he stares as if I am rising from the dead. He stares until I say "who are you?" He tries to state his name with confidence but he stutters. I tell him that I must have been tired and that I am fine. He looks relieved. After a while Tori comes to the door and I try to walk to the door but Tobias is grabbing my leg like a small boy. I shake his grasp and go to Tori. She says that while I was pretending to be ill. He tried to open the door; he can be unstable at times so watch your back.

I sit next to him and put an arm around him to comfort him but he just seems to look more scared so I kiss his cheek and he looks at me and says "Are you okay, Tris". I nod and I pretend to be scared stiff and in that he puts both arms around me and keeps me pressed towards him. I hear a fast drum beat and I realize that it's his heart. So I look at him and tell him that I don't have to leave him and once I finish he releases me and starts to back away from the door. I open it and there was a sign with Marcus's face on it. I comfort Tobias and he falls asleep in my arms, soon after I fall asleep.

In the middle of the night I hear someone at the door, shouting "I want to …her, I …to see…, Tris". I stand up and say "Tobias, what are you doing". He looks around the room and his eyes fall on me and he runs towards me as if I was kidnapped and I somehow returned. He hugs me and I shakily put my arms around him. He starts to cry and I make him sit down and relax. He starts to get very emotional. I am staying very still and trying to calm him down. He starts to fall asleep, once his breathing becomes stable, I put a pillow under his head and I open the door and go back to my room. At around 4 am, Christina comes to my room and knocks on my door. I get up and follow her down the hallway, back to Tobias's room. I expect to see him breaking stuff but instead he is rocking back and forth crying the corner sobbing "She's dead, I killed her". Tori told me to wait until he's asleep and then I can leave. Christina takes me to a bathroom and fixes my makeup so I look nicer. I walk in the door and the crying just instantly stops. He eyes are red. I try to find an area to sit in but before I can, Tobias comes to hug me but he scrapes me along my arms and I start to bleed. I yell for backup and the guards burst through the door along with a medic. I say I'm fine but he says that since he is rabid there might be a disease within him. Tori inject him with peace serum and he falls. After Tori make him sit up she tells me to let him lie down on my lap until he wakes up. I struggle to say "Okay".

Tobias

I wake up with Tris over me. I see scrapes on her arms, I wonder what happened but I stand up and she seems to be afraid of me since she has moved to the corner opposite me and can't even look at me. She stands up and walks to the door. I jump in front of her to stop her but she just continues to not look at me so I ask her "what's wrong". She finally looks at me and I see nothing but fear in her eyes. I try to comfort her but she moves away from me. I hug her but it seems to make her tenser. I back away and she finally says "last night I saw a different version of you and I am scared you could become him any moment" I remember nothing from last night. She has the concerned look she has when she found me in Erudite Headquarters. I'm starting to look at everything but her but she is looking at me. She hugs me and says that she understands why I am acting like this. I say "I don't like staying here alone, do you think they can let me move in with you". She touches her ear and nods her head, I feel a smile spread across my face, but her face stays the same. She turns around and whispers "bring one bed into my quarters by tonight" into her shirt cuffs.

Around 3 o'clock I gather my clothes and I walk down a long hallway, Tris is in front of the guards around me. When I walk into her room I see there are two beds on opposite sides of the room and we both have a small dresser to keep our clothes.

Tris

I wake up to see Tobias sitting at the edge of his bed, I cross the room and sit next to him. I hate him but I have to gain his trust. He asks "Is there any way for the loyal Daunthless to stop thinking of me as a traitor" I nod and explain about the truth serum. He says that he will take it only if I question him. I inform Tori once Tobias falls asleep and she says we'll do it tomorrow at 10 and she will feed the questions to me through my earpiece. In the morning I ask the guards to escort him to the showers as I get ready for the questioning. I take him to a room like the fear landscape room in the Daunthless Headquarters but it's fully white. He sits in a chair and lets me inject him with the truth serum.

Tobias

I feel dizzy and then I feel weak so I lie down in the chair. She looks at me then asks me to state my name; I say "my name is Tobias Eaton". She asks questions like what faction do I belong to and if I transferred from Abnegation. I answer all of them with ease until she asks "Am I your girlfriend or not" I say shakily "Yes". I can feel the weight of the truth serum. She then asks me "did you work with the Erudite" I shake my head; Tris looks at me then continues asking about my job and any connections to Eric or Jeanie Mathews. I feel relieved. She looks down and then says "Thank you for your honesty, you will have to stay here for about 3-4 hours so that the truth serum wears off, on the other side of the room we have the same technology they use for the fear landscape so if you want to use it you can". She shuts the door and I am alone.

I walk over to the other side and see that she wasn't lying so I inject myself with the serum and I am on top of the Hancock building. I know what to do so I jump my screams block out any noise. Once I am on the ground I feel wood pressing against my spine and I have to calm myself down. I press my hands on the sides and with a creak it breaks. I am now in the holding room they kept me in and I notice that I am with no one and I must escape. So I start to pound my fists against the walls but it doesn't work so I sit down and calm down. I see Tris talking to someone but I can't make out their face. I move closer and I bang my head into something made of glass, a wall. Eric comes out from behind her and puts an arm around her waist, she moves closer to him. He kisses her cheek; I am pounding my fists on the glass trying to break it. She looks at me then kisses Eric on the lips and I pound harder. She looks at me and smiles. I wake up on the floor. After a while Tris comes back in the room and takes me to the cafeteria to get lunch.

Tris

We are walking back to my room when Tobias leads me down a hallway, he doesn't know where he is going. I stop him before the next turn, he looks confused then he kisses me on the lips. I pull back and he looks even more confused. He gives me the look that's trying to find the truth but can't, he stare a little longer. Then he goes in for a hug but he punches the wall next to my head. I touch my collar which has a device that calls guards to my location and soon they got his hands pinned behind his back and a gun placed on the back of the skull and yet he tries to come near me. One of the guards take him to my room and I follow behind, they tell me that if he tries to hurt me or himself one more time he will be sent back to the original room on the orders of Tori. He sits on my bed and begs me to come near him and I move slowly across the room and sit near the foot of the bed. He grabs my waist lightly and pulls me towards him and I don't enjoy this one bit. He sits up kisses my lips and he holds my head so I can't move it back. After he lets go I stand up, go to my dresser pick up the key and walk out the door locking him inside so that he can't rampage around the headquarters. I walk to Christina's room and knock on her door, she opens it and I spill everything that has happened since the last time I saw her. She doesn't show sympathy like Abnegation would do but she gives the look a concerned friend would do. I leave her room and roam around the halls and after 2 hours I walk myself to my room and I open the door and Tobias is holding my gun to his head. I go close to him but slowly so he doesn't make any hasty decisions. I know I am going to hate this but I kiss him on the lips and grab the gun from his hands I pull away and put the gun on my belt. I touch my collar and pack Tobias's stuff into the plastic bag. After a while I tell him "Since you tried to kill yourself, you were endangering others and on the orders of Captain Tori you are to be sent back to your holding chambers". After what seems like a few minutes the door opens and 3 guards walk in and take him back to his room.

The following morning I go to his room and tell him that I will deliver food and news about his verdict and if he wants I can stay for only one night. I turn for the door and I ask if she can stay. I say over my shoulder "I can visit three times a week and nothing more". I walk to Tori's office since she called me. I open the door and she seems almost happy. I walk in and she says "Tobias was lying under the truth serum, he said he never worked with Erudite but we see him going into their headquarters before and after you gave yourself up" I feel the smile creep on my face but the she says "You're still going to have to visit him".

Tobias

Tris walks through the door and sits next to me and leans against me and falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and whisper "I don't want to lose you again", I close my eyes and fall asleep. I see that Tris is standing at the door with someone, at first I think it's a guard but he kisses her cheek and I spring to my feet, he makes eye contact with me and I am sure it's Eric. Tris is being kissed by Eric. She kisses him back on the lips and he hugs and leaves I sit down and pretend to sleep. She squeezes my shoulder and I wake up. She is standing over me with eyes tearing up. I realize that I am shaking in summer, so of course she is worried. I kiss her and she kisses me back. It takes sometime but I finally ask her "Am I your boyfriend?" She looks at me and then says "Of course you are, the problem is" I explain what happened in my fear landscape. She looks away and kisses me on the lips and I wrap my arms around her and that answers my question. She sits across from me with an older man next to her. He shows me some cards with ink drawings on them. He asks me to tell Tris what I see. The first 10 are easy but one looks like Tris kissing someone else and I stutter and crouch, he says it's okay if I don't answer. I tell Tris that I feel uncomfortable and she says "we will continue another day" she looks at the man and nods her head. He smiles in return. I sit closer to her and she tells me that she has to go for a meeting and will see me tomorrow. I nod and she leaves.

Tris

I leave the room and go up five floors to the Candor initiates dorms. This is where they train us to handle traitors or any disturbance that can injure more than our community. Today we are dealing with Tobias's sentence. I walk in and they look at me. I stand up straight and say "He almost blew my cover". They settle down and I know that I don't have feelings for him since he lied to me and he is the reason my dad is dead. I sit down and listen to Tori saying that we shouldn't become like Eric and the old leaders of Daunthless. She says we will let him live but he must be under surveillance and we will give whatever he requires but after he is released, he will be kept away from me, I stare with happiness in my eyes, if I can prove that the community is safe from him, I won't see him.

Tobias

The next morning I wait for a few hours again then I knock on the door and ask the guard "where is Tris" the guards turns around and tells me that Agent Tris is not allowed to visit me. He pushes me inside the room and closes the door behind me. I start to pound on the wall opposite my bed. Tris walks in and says "Tobias this is my last visiting day, I am sorry but we are through". She walks to the door but I fling myself to her and grab her by the waist and I drop her on my bed. She looks at me as if I was Eric. She touches her collar and the guards open the door and push me against the wall. I see Tris being lead out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. I am released and the guards says "she will only come when she needs to evaluate if your state of mind is safe enough for the community, if she says that you are sane and won't hurt anyone you will be released." So all I have to do is prove that I am not insane and I will be free.

In the afternoon she comes with a game. We play the game until the guard knocks on the door. She tidies up the game and walks out. After a few minutes she says that I have passed 1 out of 3 stages if I get 2 yes's from her I can leave this room and they will give you a room on the higher floors. Then she leaves. I feel that she is not telling me everything but I leave the matter and wonder what will be stage 2. The next morning she comes with some cards. She asks me to read the cards and I don't argue. After a few cards I see an image and give it to Tris. Tris asks me to describe the picture. I say "It's a blonde girl being kissed by a man with many piercings in his face." She nods and says "You have 2 yes's which mean that you are stable enough for the community, you know that you are not allowed within 40 feet to me?". That's when my heart sinks. I am not allowed near her. I shake my head and go close to her but she moves back and continues "If you violet the terms of the agreement you will be put in this room and not given a second chance. She walks out the door and I know that I am not allowed to see her again.


End file.
